A Stutter
by Ryozu Miazaki
Summary: Scott Napier knew what he was getting into when he joined the BSAA. That is, until he became unusually attracted to the tainted patch attached to Chris Redfield's sleeve. Curiosity turned into passion and passion into insanity between...and all because of that damn patch. (mature rating, OC(sort of)xChris, ChrisxPiers (hints) This is a yaoi so turn back if you want to live).


A Stutter

Prologue

I couldn't stop myself from staring it. Maybe it was dark stains that caught my eye…or maybe it was just the poor sewing job. Either way, it would always beg for my attention at the least opportune times. My eyes scanned over the words over and over again as if it was trying to force itself into my memory—BSAA, Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance. I knew what it represented, so I didn't even know why I bothered to read it at all.

Maybe he was the reason I was staring at it. It was imbedded into his sleeve but it still looked rough around the edges, in a way matching his own demeanor. Occasionally, he would bring his large hand over it, close his eyes and rush into the flying bullets and debris without much of a second thought. I always thought that it was his good luck charm or something, but why put faith in a patch at all? Maybe I was just looking too much into it.

"Napier!"

A call and a rough shove to my back caused me to break my gaze away from the man and back to the situation at hand. There was a large B.O.W. headed our way and my head was lost in the clouds. I cursed under my breath and rushed out of the way, following the rest of the unit to a higher ground. I had been here for only a week and I had already lost some of my focus.

I ducked around a corner, barely missing a shot from a sniper a ways away. I glared in their direction but kept going, trying to keep up with our commanding officer. Despite the chaos, he wasn't that hard to miss. There was only one man with a build like his and the strength to match it. The focus in his eyes was remarkable and he had the scowl to match. I noticed him pressed up against one of the walls of the building as he waited for the B.O.W. to come our way. I mimicked his movements and kept an eye out for the monster.

Something suddenly forced me away from the wall and my body fell hard against the ground. The creature climbed over me and tried to cut me open with their machete but I wouldn't allow them. I wanted to ask for help but I was already determined to take care of the guy for myself. The figure suddenly went flying and I could finally stop struggling. I was forced up onto my feet, causing me to stumble forward into…shit.

"R-redfield, sir…." I stammered. Chris Redfield, a man with so much presence that it made you feel weak in the knees. He towered over me, his muscles automatically flexing when he let go of my shoulder. He glared at me, not saying a word. I tried to apologize until the B.O.W. suddenly cried out. Its large body began to tumble into the building, turning the man's attention away from me. He rushed out and jumped onto the large creature's arm and pulled out a large spike from its body. He pierced it through the dark red flesh and the B.O.W. wailed. The man jumped down from the beast, rolling to avoid much injury.

In the mist of it all, I watched him. I could've been trying to pull my own weight in this war, but I was stuck in something that I knew I didn't want to escape from.

Next thing I knew, the B.O.W. crashed to the ground. It melted away in due time and was quickly forgotten. My unit quickly gathered around the captain as soon as he made the call. I was, unfortunately, the last of the unit to tag along since I had to get head back in the game. The others watched me as I jogged up to them. Immediately, I felt the captain's hard eyes on me and I automatically glanced down on reflex. Again, I found myself staring off into space when I knew I shouldn't be.

"…and rookie, you're coming with me," I heard the captain say. I was the only acting rookie on the team so he had to be talking to me. I slowly lifted my gaze, finally making eye contact with him. The smirk he gave me was more inviting than I ever anticipated.

"Hopefully, you didn't think that this was going to be some sort of walk in the park," the captain said to me. I tried not to look so offended by his comment but failed. The smirk on his rugged face made me feel more relaxed to actually hold a conversation with him.

"N-no, of course not, sir," I murmured. I watched him adjust the rifle in his hands before bringing a hand up to his ear for a faint call. It sounded like there was major problem with a swarm of J'avo. I waited for the captain to make a move and he did.

My vest shifted uncomfortably as we stormed down the enemy-infested streets. We ran into the occasional B.O.W. but it wasn't big enough to stop us our tracks. Redfield suddenly swung around a small run-down building and I followed suit. Instead of continuing the chase, I saw that the captain was frozen in the middle of the small alley. I forced myself to slow down and immediately put up my guard.

"…Captain?"

"Don't do this!" He suddenly shouted. I noticed just how tense his body had gotten. His weapon was raised but it he was in no way ready to fire. I carefully walked up to the captain. That's when I noticed him—torn clothes, wide eyes, a head full of hair. His frame was small but he didn't appear to be weak. He was…young…very young. He had something pressed against his neck but I couldn't really make it out. From the captain's reaction, it had to be something dangerous. Redfield took another small step forward and the boy began to yell in a language that neither of us could understand. He took another step and the yelling grew even more animalistic.

"I'm not going to hurt you, kid!" He pushed. "Just think about this for a second! You really want to throw it all away like this!?"

"Sir, we can't save-!" The man finally broke eye contact with the boy and I tensed. I was expecting to see the eyes of a highly trained soldier: A rational, calm man—but all I saw was insanity.

He turned his attention back to the young man when he heard a strained groan. It was too late. We watched as the small frame burst into flames. A thick slime covered him before it became completely solid. Redfield suddenly cursed and I flinched. Loud static suddenly broke through our silence.

_Mayday, mayday—I request backup-!_

I dropped my hand from my ear with a small frown. We were standing around wasting time that we didn't have. "Redfield, sir. We have to-!"

I was cut off by the sound of a shell breaking. I snapped my eyes in its direction. Shit, we had to get out of there. I started to break into a sprint until I realized that the captain wasn't following me. He was standing there as the creature emerged from its cocoon and let out a shrill scream. I knew what this thing was going to do and I immediately started to shoot at it.

"Captain," I shouted to him, "captain, get out of the way!" He didn't move an inch. I cursed under my breath and started to run back towards the two, praying that I wouldn't have to get in between them. The B.O.W. was headed our way and I was the only one taking shots at it, literally. I beginning to worry that the man had frozen out of complete fear; wasn't he the veteran and not me? I had to get his attention somehow…anything!

"CHRIS!"

Then it happened. Redfield suddenly let out a loud yell and slammed his fist hard into the B.O.W.'s chin. The creature stumbled back but quickly went back to charging into the man. That didn't stop the captain. His fists kept making solid contact with the monster without so much as stopping. He took a few steps back and grabbed his rifle once more. He fired at the creature and it suddenly stopped in its tracks. It slowly began to timber back and the man fired one more shot just for good measure. Its body hit the ground hard and started to disintegrate into it. Redfield slowly turned to face me and I damped my bottom lip. I glanced away from him and just listened to his heavy footsteps come towards me. Instead of saying a word to me, he walked right past me. I watched him over my shoulder, wondering if I should even say anything.

But that was only the first time that I really _saw_ Chris Redfield.


End file.
